


The Fae Princess of Chesterbrook Falls

by oddlyUnique



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, fae - Fandom, faerie - Fandom, nonfandom
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Other, supernatural human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyUnique/pseuds/oddlyUnique
Summary: The story of Selene, a young woman who possesses incredible powers. Originally to be a novella for a book series/TV show I hope to one day publish. Just a hint as to what it will all be. She's one of my favorite OCs, because she's so odd. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Rain.

Thunder and lightning.

Incomprehensible shouts of men from behind.

The sound of running footsteps from bare feet on wet grass, leaves, twigs.

The smell of petrichor in the air.

But one thing was different.

One thing was dangerously off-putting.

There were no sounds of animals. For those animals were afraid. Not of the young woman running. But of what fate might lay for her if she were to be caught.

~ * ~ * ~

** Prologue**

The sound of the the final birds in the trees outside, and the first lights of twilight entered the small but spacious cavern. A young woman with pale blonde hair slowly awoke, stifling a yawn as she opened her eyes. The beginning of dusk. The distant sound of a wolf’s howl could be heard and a smile formed on the young woman’s thin face. It was to be a good night, indeed.

She stood, then, her fair hair falling down to her mid-torso. She moved swiftly to stand just outside the entrance to her small home, looking up at the sky above the trees. Hardly anything but a few wispy clouds and the first lights of stars to be seen. The air was crisp but fresh. Early spring, one of her favorite times of the year when the days slowly start to become longer and longer. Though, she much rather preferred the winter than anything else. The young woman sighed, smiling brighter, and went back inside. A peaceful evening of enjoyment, it seemed to be.

Inside the small cavern were only a few things, but a few precious things one must have in all their homes. A place to sleep, made together from cloth and thread and cotton from a field someplace she knew not where; a place to keep oneself warm, a fire pit at the center of the room, coals still fresh and warm from the night before; a place to keep one’s items, a small chest containing extra clothes and some precious gifts from past visitors; and lastly some eating supplies, some dishes and cups both handmade and given as gifts. All were greatly respected and kept in a neat, organized order. Everything was as it should be, and everything was in their respectful places.

The young woman, after examining her home, walked over to the chest and opened it up, pulling out two dresses, both of various shades of silver, gray and white. One was long and flowing, sleeveless, and elegant. The other was also loose and flowing, but was more casual and of a thinner unknown-to-man material. She hummed softly, then put away the former, folding it gently. She put the other dress on and twirled in a single circle, letting a giddy giggle escape her mouth. When she came to a stop, she let another yawn escape her lips. She’ll get clean in a moment. First things first, of course.

With the dress flowing gently behind her as she walked outside once more, she headed towards the direction in which she heard the wolf’s howl. There was no rush, but she must pay her respects towards the beautiful canines that have watched over her for years. Not even a few moments later, the sky still in twilight, did a few young pups ponder over to her. The young woman paused in her tracks, watching them with a peaceful air about her. The pups circled her for a moment, then stopped, watching her as well. She was careful not to look a single one directly in the eyes; that would indicate that she meant to fight them, when in reality she was a friend—family, in fact. And to prove such, she let out a loud, sharp howl of her own, then began racing through the forest. The pups all howled in return and chased after her. With the folds of the cloth of her dress flying through the wind, footsteps light as air, the young, pale-haired young woman raced through the early night.

She was Fae-spirited.

She was night and winter born.

She was free.

And she was known as Selene, the Fae Princess of Chesterbrook Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but at least I continued it! God, it's been months. Don't expect frequent updates lmao -OU

During her run with the wolves, Selene suddenly came to a stop, feeling something off in her forest, her home. Her head whipped towards the direction of Meeting Meadow, eyes squinting in the fading light. It’s early. She wasn’t expecting a visitor. Someone from the nearby town, most likely. But no, they know her rules. It was too early in the night for it to be one of them. Someone unknown, then. A frown grew on the young woman’s pale face as she turned towards the meadow, far away from where she was. One of the young pups whined, nosing her thigh, curious.

“Hush, little one, it’s alright.” Her voice was soft, light, but her attention was distant. The pup whined again, this time nosing her hand. Selene blinked and looked down at him, smiling again. “Alright, alright, I know you’re worried. It’s alright, young one.” She rubbed the wolf’s head, kneeling nose and pressing her nose gently on his snout. The wolf’s tail started wagging and he gave her a kiss in return. They were kind wolves, but they were strong and already growing big. The others gathered closer to her, their older, not-wolf sister. 

Selene stood again, looking around at them, gaze falling upon the eldest. “Go see who it is, then come back. Don’t be caught, now.” The wolf barked sharply, then ran off in the direction of the meadow, disappearing into the forest. She then turned to address the others. “Go home to your mothers, now. You must feed. Go.” She gave each wolf a pat on the head, each one running off one after the other. Watching them go for a moment, she sighed softly, a loving smile on her face. They’ll soon learn to be strong hunters, for sure. She knew it well. She watched the new mothers grow, and now was careful in watching their children, keeping them safe from the rare hunter that dared enter Forest. Foreign aliens, who knew not the ways of her home. The village folk knew better now, but before they did not. She showed them well the strength of her powers, keeping them in check. 

Shaking her head, she walked steadily in the direction of Forest, eyes wide now and already adjusting to the dark of night. It was a half-moon tonight, so there was no moonlight to guide her way. But she didn’t need it. A normal person may, but she did not. Glancing to one side, her gaze caught the attention of a berry bush. Her smile turned into a grin as she knelt next to it, picking a couple to eat. A small breakfast, but quick enough before she meets her visitor. If they came after hearing rumors of her, then maybe they knew to stay remaining in their spot instead of giving up and leaving. Patience was key to her, as Nature Herself is always patient in the ways of life. Selene thought for a moment, hand resting on the berry bush, but then shook her head and continued walking. Not a good enough gift for the visitor. It felt wrong. Which means the gift they brought was a strong one. Good. They knew well, then.

As she continued walking, the presence of the visitor grew stronger. The strength of their energy almost made her pause. It was strange, but almost comforting. Familiar, but not quite. A magic user, then? Maybe so. That would be nice. And then she saw it, the present for her visitor. A half-inch thick fallen stick, laying fresh on the ground. She picked it up, examining it. Clean cut, oak wood, easy to strip and clean. In examining it further, she felt the energy coming off of it. A magic stick, then! A wand. Wonderful. Selene laughed cheerfully, twirling the wand in her hand like one would with a baton. She could feel the energy pulsing from it as she did so, her grin broadening. It would be a wonderful gift, indeed.

Her discovery was soon interrupted by the eldest pup’s bark. She watched as he came closer, then knelt down to pet him as he panted by her side, tail wagging proudly. “So it is a new visitor, then? From outside the town?” She hummed thoughtfully, resting her hand on the wolf’s head, shutting her eyes to see what he saw. “Ah…a man, with deep power streaming from him. A handsome man, too.” Selene chuckled, rubbing behind the pup’s ear as she stood straight, dress billowing in an unknown wind. Her eyes had an intelligent gleam behind them, an almost all-knowing shine. The gift was perfect for him, for sure. Of course it was, her gifts are always perfect. Which means he must have a very interesting present for her. She was excited, but dared not show it. It would be childish, after all. 

Her attention turned back to the wolf, and she gave him a gentle kiss on his head. “Run on home, you’ll be late for supper, dear one.” The wolf howled and took off to where the rest lay. She watched him leave, nodding. He’ll be one to challenge the Alpha one day. She hoped to see it soon, it would be an amazing fight, for sure.

Nodding, she continued on her walk towards Meeting Meadow. The half-moon rose slowly into the sky. By the time she would arrive, it would be at its highest, waiting for her presence. There was a reason for her name. Perhaps, one day, this new visitor would return and visit often, long enough to see her when the moon is fullest. Then he’ll be surely in awe of the power that awaits him. She hoped he’d visit more often after they part ways. It’s not every night she gets to meet a witch, and a man-witch at that. They were few, she knew, but the fewer they are, the more power they hold. She knew this to be true, as she knew all things to be true.


End file.
